How Do We Celebrate Valentine's Day?
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: BTS. Jimin/Yoongi. Setiap pasangan pasti memiliki cara berbeda untuk merayakan Valentine. Dan di sinilah Jimin, mengajak kekasihnya taruhan dengan imbalan yang membuat Yoongi kembali berpikir ulang untuk mengiyakan permintaan kekasih bocahnya tersebut. [YAOI. SLASH. AR. OOC. PWP (Plot What Plot). NSFW. Lemon! Bottom!Yoongi. Failed!Humor.] Untuk Jimsnoona. RnR?


Karena setiap pasangan memiliki cara yang berbeda dalam merayakan Hari Kasih Sayang.

Bagaimana dengan satu pasangan berbeda kepribadian, Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi ini?

Hoseok mungkin akan bilang, "Paling mereka merayakannya di dalam kamar semalaman."

Dan mungkin itu benar.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **How Do We Celebrate Valentine's Day? ©**_ **Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi** __ _ **God, themselves**_

 **BTS** __ _ **God, themselves**_

 **Rated M! Romance, Fluffy, SMUT(?)**

 _ **YAOI. SLASH. AR. OOC.**_

 _ **PWP. NSFW; which is contain dirty talk, blowjob and others.**_

 _ **Bottom!Yoongi. Uke!Yoongi.**_

 _ **DLDR, guys? I've warned you before. Not really for children I assumed. I'm seriously when I mentioned this. BEWARE! /**_ _pake nada suara Draco Malfoy di HarPot 2 /ga penting_

 **Buat si mesum** _ **Jimsnoona**_ **. Kejutan~ wkwkwk XD**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu matahari senja sudah muncul dari peraduannya. Cahaya jingga yang terpancar menembus masuk kaca jendela kamar milik salah satu anggota _boyband rookies_ yang kini tengah naik daun, _Bangtan Boys_. Min Yoongi, pemilik kamar itu tengah serius menatapi kertas-kertas di atas mejanya. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah menulis di atas badan putih yang belum ternoda tinta hitam. Kegiatan kesehariannya di saat luang, kegiatan favoritnya menulis lirik untuk grup _boyband_ nya, Bangtan.

Saking seriusnya, Yoongi tidak sadar jika sudah ada orang lain di sana. Saking seriusnya, ia tidak punya banyak waktu protes ketika orang lain itu mendekatinya dan menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Yoongi. Berusaha mengintip apa yang dilakukan pemuda _mint_ tersebut. Sampai sosok asing itu mulai membuka suaranya, mengisyaratkan pada _figure_ di depannya kalau ia ada di sana.

"Ehem. Suga _hyung_?"

Hening. Yoongi masih asik menulis, tanpa mengindahkan panggilan itu. Beberapa hari ini Bangtan mendapat libur, karena menjelang Hari Kasih Sayang, entah kenapa manajer _hyung_ mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka boleh sedikit bersantai beberapa hari ke depan. Namun bukan Yoongi namanya jika harus repot-repot memikirkan hal seperti itu. Kecuali dia Jimin, kekasih bocahnya yang mungkin nanti akan mulai berkoar tentang rencana esok hari.

Bicara soal Jimin, Yoongi merasa tadi ia mendengar suaranya. Suara yang ia dengar benar-benar tepat di sampingnya. _Namja mint_ itu menghela napas lalu menoleh ke samping, dan benar saja ada Jimin di sana.

"Apa?"

" _Hyung_ sedang apa?"

"Sepedaan. Nanya lagi. Kau lihat sendiri aku sedang apa."

"Yeee, galak. _Ne, hyung_?"

"Apa, Jimin? Cepat katakan dan enyah dari sini."

"Besok _Valentine_ , loh."

Tuh kan… sosok berambut orens itu sudah mulai. "Ya, terus? Kau berharap aku akan memberikanmu coklat hasil _handmade_ -ku?"

Jimin terkekeh. "Tidak sih. Aku tahu _hyung_ tidak akan mau melakukannya."

"Bagus kalau kau sadar."

"Tapi _hyung_ …"

"Apalagi, Jimin? Aku sedang sibuk membuat lirik jadi—"

" _Hyung_ tatap aku dulu." Jimin membawa tangannya untuk menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi agar menatapnya langsung. Ia kemudian menggerakkan kedua ibu jarinya untuk mengelus kulit halus milik kekasihnya tersebut. "Nah, begini baru benar. Jadi, _hyung_ … karena aku tahu kau tidak akan mau merayakan _Valentine_ dengan hal yang aneh-aneh, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

"Ha?" tidak. Tidak, **tidak,** _**tidak**_. Taruhan dengan Jimin hanya akan merugikannya. Ia tidak mau. Tidak. **Tidak**. _**Dan tidak akan pernah**_. "Tidak mau."

"Oh ayolah, _my Sugar_ , mau ya, ya, ya?"

" _An-ni-yo_."

" _Hyung_ ~" Sudah cukup. Yoongi benar-benar lemah jika Jimin sudah memohon. Karena suara Jimin yang sedang memohon itu bisa menimbulkan rasa asing di sekujur tubuhnya. Mengingatkannya tentang kegiatan malam mereka. Yang mana selalu bisa membuat Yoongi pusing karena kepalanya penuh akan suara Jimin yang selalu bicara kotor padanya. Entah siapa yang mengajari bocah ini.

"Oke, oke. Apa? Kalau aneh-aneh kau mati saja sana."

Jimin tersenyum –sebenarnya menyeringai. Namun karena Yoongi pikirannya sudah _random_ , seringaian Jimin hanya terlihat seperti senyuman di matanya. "Hmm~ tidak aneh, kok. Hanya… siapapun besok yang mendapat hadiah _Valentine_ paling banyak dari _fans_ , berarti dia menang. Dan dia boleh meminta apapun dari yang kalah. Oke?"

"Iya, iya, oke. Berarti yang kal—tunggu dulu?! Aku tidak mau?! Aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan mau. Pergi sana, Jim. Main sama Taehyung atau Kookie atau Hoseok. Yang jelas jauh-jauh dariku."

Jimin yang mendengar kekasihnya itu langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Yoongi. Lalu _namja_ berambut _orange_ itu berbisik lirih di telinga kekasihnya. "Perjanjian sudah dibuat. Yang ingkar janji, akan menerima hukumannya, Suga _hyung_ sayang~" kemudian dilanjutkan dengan jilatan dan emutan pada daun telinga Yoongi membuatnya menahan desahannya yang hampir mengudara.

Melihat kekasihnya yang seperti itu, Jimin menurunkan emutannya dan menghisap kencang leher putih Yoongi yang sedikitnya masih tersisa bekas-bekas ciumannya, membuat _kissmark_ baru lalu menggigitnya sayang. Kali ini, hal tersebut berhasil membuat Yoongi mengudarakan desahannya. " _Goddammit_ , Park Jimin… berhenti sebelum aku memukulmu."

Jimin hanya tersenyum, sembari menjilat bekas ciumannya di leher Yoongi. " _So_ , kita _deal_ , _hyung_?"

Mati kutu dan terlanjur _horny_ karena cumbuan Jimin, Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk kemudian memutar kepalanya lagi. Ia lalu menarik kepala Jimin untuk mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka yang seharian ini belum bertemu ke dalam ciuman yang tak singkat.

Bertanya bagaimana Jimin? Ia hanya menyeringai dan meladeni kekasih _tsundere_ nya itu. Karena sesungguhnya, Jimin, sangat menyukai Yoonginya yang agresif.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 _Di luar kamar Suga…_

"Mereka sedang apa sih di dalam? Telinga Kookie yang salah atau memang ada suara aneh, ya?" Jungkook tiba-tiba menyeletuk sambil memelototi pintu kamar Yoongi.

Seokjin di sampingnya hanya elus-elus kepala _maknae_ grup mereka sambil bersandar pada Namjoon, walau dalam hati berteriak kesal karena harus mengungsi lagi malam ini. Pun Taehyung dan Hoseok hanya elus-elus dada mengerti apa yang mungkin dilakukan kedua teman seperjuangan mereka di dalam sana.

Dan ketika Jungkook merasa tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, ia sudah akan bangkit untuk mendobrak pintu mahogany tak berdosa berniat menuntaskan rasa penasarannya. Namun untungnya Taehyung lebih cepat menahan Jungkook dengan menarik tangan _namja_ itu membuatnya duduk di pangkuan Taehyung.

"Sudahlah _My_ Kookie~ biarkan saja mereka itu. Sekarang lebih baik kau beritahu aku apa rencana kita untuk besok, hm?"

Jungkook yang ditanya begitu hanya angkat bahu, lalu bersandar pada kekasihnya. "Kau yang tentukan."

" _Roger_ ~"

"Jin _hyung_ dan RapMon _hyung_ mau lakukan apa besok?" Jungkook bersuara lagi, yang dibalaskan angkatan bahu oleh dua _hyung_ nya itu. Ia lalu menatap lagi ke arah pintu kamar Yoongi. "Kalau mereka, kalian bisa tebak bagaimana mereka merayakan _Valentine_ besok?"

Keempat _member_ yang ditanya saling tukar pandangan, seolah memberi sinyal kepada siapa saja untuk menjawab. Sampai Hoseok membuka mulutnya dan menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Paling mereka merayakannya di dalam kamar semalaman."

Yang lain mengangguk tidak jelas, beda dengan Jungkook yang sepertinya sedang berpura-pura dan kembali menyahut. " _Ngapain_? Tidak bosan di kamar terus?"

Namun pertanyaannya kali itu, hanya dibalas dengusan dan membiarkannya tidak terjawab. ' _Kami tahu kau_ tahu _mereka akan ngapain saja. Seperti sekarang. Masih tanya, pula. Dasar_ maknae _sok polos._ '

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 _14 Februari. Hari Kasih Sayang._

Matahari pagi mengintip malu-malu menyapa setiap umat. Kicau burung terdengar saling bersautan di dahan-dahan. Tirai kamar yang terbuka mengayun mengikuti angin yang berhembus. Pagi itu, Min Yoongi terbangun tanpa Jimin di sampingnya.

Ah, biasanya memang seperti itu. Tetapi mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam, Yoongi penasaran ke mana Jimin pergi sepagi ini? Namun daripada memikirkan itu, dengan memaksakan tubuhnya yang berteriak pegal, Yoongi bangun dan menuju kamar mandi, berniat membersihkan diri.

Di depan _wastafel_ , Yoongi memandangi refleksinya yang tengah menatapnya juga. Matanya nyalang menatapi banyak _kissmark_ di sana. Masih baru, masih terasa perih gigitan Jimin di sana. Pun ia kemudian menghela napas dan berusaha menyingkirkan pemikiran megenai bencana macam apa kalau hari ini ia menerima hadiah lebih sedikit dari Jimin. Bisa dipastikan, Yoongi akan jadi _mummy_ beberapa hari ke depan.

Mengabaikan hatinya yang berdebar, Yoongi masuk ke _bathup_ dan berendam di sana untuk menenangkan pikiran.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Setelah hampir seharian, seperti hari sebelumnya Yoongi mengurung dirinya di kamar, kini _namja_ berambut _mint_ itu memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya di ruang tengah. Jin yang melihat _dongsaeng_ nya akhirnya keluar dari sarangnya, menepuk sisi sofa yang kosong mengajak Yoongi untuk duduk bersamanya.

Yoongi mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling _dorm_ , berusaha mencari eksistensi pemuda bersurai senja yang kini absen di ruangan itu. Dan Jin yang seolah tahu bahwa Yoongi mencari Jimin, segera saja ia menyuarakan keabsenan kekasih Yoongi tersebut. "Jimin keluar sebentar bersama Taehyung dan Kookie."

Yoongi tersentak namun mengangguk. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke tumpukan hadiah di sudut ruangan, dengan di masing-masing tumpukan sudah ada tanda nama masing-masing _member_ Bangtan. Seketika Yoongi lemas, Tuhan… rencana macam apa yang Jimin siapkan? Harusnya ia tahu ia pasti kalah. Hhhh~

"Kau oke, Suga?"

"Tidak."

"Kau terlihat seperti _mummy hyung_ ," Hoseok menyahut.

Ia menatap _dongsaeng_ nya itu dan menjawab datar. "Biasakan dirimu dengan _Mummy_!Suga sampai beberapa hari ke depan."

"HAH?"

"Hei, ada apa lagi? Setelah semalam mengusirku secara tersirat sekarang apalagi?"

"Tidak ada. Dan mungkin malam ini kau harus ngungsi lagi _hyung_."

"Ha? _Ya_! Suga—"

"Aku kalah taruhan. Dan aku harus menuruti apapun yang Jimin mau. Tamat sudah riwayatku."

Yoongi jadi berpikir, kenapa juga dia mau berpacaran dengan bocah itu? Kenapa juga kemarin ia mengumpankan diri pada Jimin? Kenapa juga ia jadi lemah begini? Kenapa ia harus jatuh pada sosok yang lebih muda darinya? Yang ternyata licik dan super mesum macam Jimin yang selalu bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan. Yoongi menghela napas lelah. _Sudahlah_ , pikirnya. Semuanya sudah terlanjur, dan ia sudah mengumpankan dirinya lagi ke mulut singa. Tidak ada jalan keluar dan hanya perlu menghadapi apapun rencana licik seorang Park Jimin yang ia akui sudah menjadi favoritnya.

"Suga _hyung_ ~" tiba-tiba suara Jimin menggema di _dorm_ yang tadinya hanya berisik karena suara televisi yang tidak ditonton. Yoongi yang sudah _blank_ hanya diam saja sampai akhirnya Jimin berlutut di depan tempatnya duduk, lalu menyodorkan sekotak _cheesecake_ berkrim keju padanya. " _Happy Valentine's Day my_ Yoongi~"

Sekali kedip. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Sampai yang kesepuluh kali, Yoongi baru bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ketika fokusnya jatuh pada kotak _cheesecake_ di depannya, _namja mint_ itu sudah akan menyomot isinya tetapi langsung ditahan tangan lain yang ia yakini adalah tangan Jimin. "Berikan _cheesecake_ nya."

"Nanti."

Nada suaranya final, Yoongi langsung mendongak dan bersitatap dengan manik hitam Jimin yang seolah tengah menggodanya. Kemudian kepalanya bergerak memutar ke arah samping, melihat tumpukan hadiah _Valentine_ milik semua _member_ termasuk mereka.

"Hmm~ jadi… dilihat dari tumpukannya saja sudah ketahuan siapa yang menang. _So_ , Jimin menang lagi kali ini~" Jimin memainkan nada suaranya menjadi seperti anak kecil yang tengah senang karena mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jimin berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi dan _member_ lainnya yang hanya cengo melihat kepergian _namja_ bermarga Park tersebut.

"Dia kerasukan? Apa-apaan wajah penuh kemenangannya itu?" Hoseok bersuara, Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepala. Jungkook di samping kekasihnya hanya menatapi Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian, meninggalkan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang menghela napas lelah.

"Joonie, lebih baik kau ajak aku keluar malam ini!" Jin merengek pada kekasihnya. Ia merasa harus menyelamatkan alat pendengerannya dari suara-suara yang mungkin akan mulai terdengar beberapa menit setelah ini.

Pun Namjoon hanya mengangguk dan menarik Seokjin ikut dengannya. Disusul Taehyung yang juga membawa kekasihnya pergi, meninggalkan Yoongi dan Hoseok di ruang tengah. _Namja_ bermarga Jung itu menghela napas lalu ikut beranjak. Setelah sebelumnya mengambil laptopnya dan berpesan pada satu-satunya eksistensi tersisa di sana. "Suga _hyung_ jangan lupa kunci pintu _dorm_ nya, ya~"

Dan sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu. Menimbulkan bunyi langkah kaki yang terburu meninggalkan ruangan serba krem itu, dengan Yoongi di atas sofa masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang seakan melayang jauh.

Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, ke mana perginya bagian dirinya yang selalu memberontak? Tuhan… bagaimana mungkin bisa ia jatuh ke dalam permainan anak kecil berulang kali? Bagaimana bisa?

 **Tap! Tap!**

"Suga _hyung_."

"Aish, _ya_! Jangan tiba-tiba nongol."

Jimin sudah berdiri di depannya lagi sambil bersidekap. _Namja_ berambut orens itu lalu mengambil tangan Yoongi dan menariknya ke arah kamar Yoongi yang terbuka. " _Lets us start your punishment hyung_ ~"

"Ha?"

"Hm, coba kuingat-ingat, aku menang dan artinya _my Sugar_ ~ Yoongi _hyung_ harus menuruti apapun mauku, kan?"

"…"

"Karena belakangan sebelum liburan _Valentine_ di mulai rasanya seperti neraka dan aku tidak punya kesempatan berduaan dengan _hyung_ , apalagi _hyung_ sibuk dengan lirik lagu juga ini-itu, aku merasa terlupakan dan kesepian, _hyung_ ~"

Yoongi masih diam.

"Dan rasanya kemarin saat _hyung_ mengumpankan diri begitu saja, sedikitnya rasa terluka karena terlupakan yang Jimin rasakan hilang. Tapi bukan berarti sudah benar-benar lenyap, bukan~?"

"…"

"Karena itu…" mereka sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi dan Jimin pun sudah menutup rapat semua pintu keluar yang bisa membuat Yoongi kabur darinya. Ia mendekati kekasihnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang dengan kotak berisi _cheesecake_ di atasnya. Berbisik lirih, begitu dekat dengan wajah masing-masing sampai Yoongi bisa mencium wangi napas Jimin di indera penciumannya. "…Jimin ingin melenyapkan semua rasa sepi itu, _hyung_."

Tahan napas. Yoongi menelan ludah kemudian buka suara. " _T-to the point_ saja, bocah." Dan ia berani bersumpah ia makin merinding melihat seringaian yang nampak di bibir Jimin.

 _Namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya untuk berbisik di telinga Yoongi. " _Do me a blowjob_ , Yoongi."

 **DEG!**

' _Mampus_.' Yoongi langsung menatap _horror dongsaeng_ merangkap kekasihnya yang tengah tersenyum-menyeringai padanya.

"Hm?"

"Jim…"

"Ya~?"

" _Blow-blow_ —yang lain saja, oke?"

"Kenapa?"

"Mmmm… tidak—apa-apa sih…"

"Jadi?"

"Kau ini lagi kerasukan apa sih? Baru pulang sudah tambah mesum."

"Tapi _hyung_ cinta padaku, kan?"

Skakmat. Iya. Sekalipun Jimin itu sangat mesum dan selalu berusaha melakukan hal-hal mesum padanya, Yoongi akui –secara _tsundere_ \- kalau ia cinta pada bocah mesumnya itu.

"Tidak. Kau yang kegeeran."

"Hm, jadi? Bagaimana _blowjob_ nya?"

'Shit _. Aku ingin merobek mulutnya yang selalu bisa bicara seenaknya di depanku._ ' Pikir Yoongi saat Jimin kembali mengingatkannya soal permintaannya itu – _dan membuatku_ horny _jujur saja_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

"Hmm, bagaimana dengan sedikit _roleplay_?"

' _Makin mampus._ Roleplay _apapula. Dokter-pasien? Professor-student? Kakak-adik? Polisi-penjahat? Pemilik toko-pelanggan? Bos-sekretaris? Master-slave? Atau Bos!Master-sekretaris!slave?_ Hell _, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan itu?_ '

"Diamnya _hyung_ ku artikan sebagai: _roleplay_ apa yang cocok untuk kita malam ini, ya?"

 **BUK!**

"Aduh! Kenapa malah mukul sih, _hyung_?"

"Berhenti bertambah mesum, Park. Siapa yang mengajarimu, ha?"

Yoongi cemberut sambil melipat tangan di dada. Ia menghindari tatapan Jimin padanya. Ia harus berpikir. Berpikir bagaimana caranya terbebas dari situasi ini. Sumpahlah demi apa Yoongi hanya ingin memakan _cheesecake_ nya. Tidak peduli lagi Jimin mau melakukan apa. Yang penting _cheesecake_ itu masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Tapi tidak mungkin bisa. Jika ia ingkar janji, sama saja resikonya dengan memberikan Jimin _blowjob_. Oh ya Tuhan, harus apa dia?

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Pada akhirnya Yoongi di sini, berlutut di depan Jimin yang memandangnya dari atas. Dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka dan kedua tangan yang bertaut di belakang tubuhnya. Oh, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa dipikirkan Yoongi sekarang. _Cheesecake_ di atas tempat tidur rapi itu begitu menggoda, Yoongi hanya ingin ini semua cepat-cepat berakhir dan Yoongi bisa memakannya.

Masih dalam posisinya, setelah tadi membuka beberapa kancing kemeja yang ia pakai, mengacak tatanan rambutnya dan memasang ekspresi sedemikian rupa, Yoongi mendongak, menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sayu andalannya. Dan terseliplah sepatah kata keluar dari bibir tipisnya dengan suara halus namun sarat akan napsu. " _Sajangnim_ ~"

Melihat bagaimana penampilan kekasihnya, Jimin tersenyum-menyeringai. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut _mint_ Yoongi. "Oh, _nice try, nice show, nice one_. Kau memilih _roleplay_ yang bagus _hyung_. Tapi kita buat ini lebih menarik."

Ingin sekali rasanya Yoongi balas memakinya, namun ia tahu ini semua tidak akan cepat berakhir kalau dia memberontak. _Namja_ berambut _mint_ itu hanya memberikan Jimin tatapan yang semakin sayu sambil sesekali matanya melirik gundukan di balik celana Jimin di depan matanya. " _Sajangnim~ may I_?"

Jimin mengangguk, dan semakin melesakkan tangannya pada rambut halus Yoongi setelah membuka sabuk celananya tadi. " _Suit yourself, darling_."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Yoongi segera memajukan wajahnya dan menggapai ujung resleting celana Jimin dengan giginya. Ia membawa turun benda kecil dingin itu, menarik turun celana _jeans_ Jimin kemudian hingga sebatas paha, dan ia langsung dihadapkan pada _underwear_ hitam kekasihnya yang bagian depannya sudah basah. Ia menjilat sekilas _fabric_ tersebut sebelum kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada celana _jeans_ tadi.

Saat _fabric_ terakhir bagian bawah kekasihnya benar-benar hilang, kejantanan Jimin langsung menyapa sudut bibir Yoongi. Jimin menahan erangannya akibat friksi yang dirasa. Ia memalingkan wajah dan siap untuk merasakan goa hangat Yoongi, namun pandangannya tertumbuk pada sekotak _cheesecake_ di atas tempat tidur. Sebelum Yoongi membuka mulutnya untuk melakukan perintah Jimin, _namja_ berambut orens itu menahan kepala Yoongi dan bersingut mendekati ranjang. "Sebentar, _darling_. Tetap di sana dan jadi anak baik."

Alis Yoongi bertaut melihat Jimin membelakanginya, menghampiri _cheesecake_ kesayangannya di sana. Apa yang Jimin ingin lakukan pada _cheesecake_ nya?

Namun sekali lagi, Yoongi hanya menurut, karena memang seperti inilah Min Yoongi _yang sebenarnya_ jika bersama Jimin.

Di sisi lain, Jimin tengah mengambil satu _cheesecake_ dan mencolek semua krim yang ada pada kue itu. Kemudian ia melumurinya ke kejantanannya, memastikan bahwa keseluruhan miliknya sudah dipenuhi krim kesukaan Yoongi.

Ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali mendekati Yoongi yang melotot _speechless_. Kemudian menyodorkan lagi miliknya yang sudah menegang itu. "Nah, seharusnya aku baru bilang ' _Suit yourself'_ nya sekarang _hyung_. _Bon apetit, my Sugar_." Dengan seringai menyebalkannya itu, dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat serak dan kedipan mata padanya, yakinkan Yoongi bahwa ia benar-benar dibuat mabuk.

Oh Tuhan… bagaimana bisa Jimin membuatnya gila seperti ini? Semua yang Jimin lakukan dan katakan, membuat Yoongi ingin cepat-cepat dimasuki. Salahkan otaknya sekarang. Salahkan Jimin dan segala kemesumannya, ya Tuhaaaan.

Tak pelak mengabaikan apa yang selalu menjadi favoritnya adalah dosa bagi Yoongi, wajahnya kembali maju dan bibirnya membuka menyambut masuk kejantanan Jimin yang dilumuri krim keju, menjilatnya, mengemutnya dan berusaha memasukkan keseluruhan milik kekasihnya.

"Hmmhhh~" Yoongi ingin menggerakkan tangannya. Tapi tidak ketika ia memilih _roleplay_ ini. Tuhan, Tuhan, Tuhan, katakan pada Jimin bahwa Yoongi ingin dia sekarang juga.

"Mau pakai tanganmu, _darling_? Boleh saja. Kuberi satu keringanan. Satu tangan bagaimana?"

Yoongi secara refleks mengulum kejantanan Jimin dan membawa satu tangannya untuk mendukung kegiatan mulutnya. Kemudian ia melepas kulumannya dan kepalanya bergerak menyusuri dari pangkal sampai ujung, berusaha menghapus semua krim dengan cara menjilatnya. Jimin semakin melesakkan tangannya pada rambut Yoongi untuk membawa wajah itu semakin mendekat padanya, agar mulut hangat Yoongi semakin melingkupinya.

"Ghhh…" Jimin mengerang tertahan. Ia suka segala hal tentang Yoongi. Tentang ke _tsundere_ annya, kegalakannya, kenakalannya, mulut hangatnya, kemanjaannya yang hanya nampak saat seperti ini, Jimin selalu menyukainya. Semua yang ada pada Yoongi adalah candu baginya.

Dan kini mendapati Yoongi berlutut di bawahnya dengan keadaan miliknya di mulut _namja_ manis itu, mengulumnya, berusaha memberikannya kepuasan, Jimin selalu dibuat lupa. Jujur ia ingin sekali menyudahi ini dan mengagahi Yoongi, namun kerinduannya pada Yoongi, keegoisannya, pemikiran gilanya, membuat ia tetap berdiri sambil berusaha memasukkan lebih dalam kejantanannya ke mulut kekasihnya.

"Mmhh… _sajangnim_ hhh~" mulutnya penuh akan saliva dan sampai tumpah keluar. Tangannya memegang bola kembar sampai pangkal _milik_ Jimin, lidahnya masih menjilat bagian yang bisa dicapai. Yoongi menatap Jimin yang memandanginya dengan intens. " _Sajangnim_ hhh~?"

"Anak baik, Min Yoongi, kau memang anak baik. Lakukan lagi, _darling_."

Mendengaar itu, Yoongi langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil mengumpat dalam hati. 'F ck _. Peka sedikit dong, Jim_ …'

"AHH!" sialannn. Yoongi langsung mendongak lagi saat merasakan kaki Jimin menyapa kejantanannya yang sudah menegang. Ia melihat Jimin menyeringai di sana. Oh Tuhan, buat Jimin klimaks sekarang dan biarkan sosok itu mengambil alih permainan.

"Hmm?" seringaiannya yang sekarang berubah makin seksi itu demi Tuhan membuat seluruh tubuh Yoongi meremang. Beginikah rasanya _bottom_ yang sangat ingin digagahi _top_ -nya? Yoongi menahan hasratnya, ia menahan dirinya untuk memaki Jimin dan menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan semua ini. Namun yang terpenting, ia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan meminta Jimin keluar sekarang juga. Karena itu sama saja merusak _roleplay_ mereka. "Sekretarisku sudah keras, hm? Kau ingin kusentuh?"

'Shit. Shit. Shit. _Park Jimin_ shit _dengan semua kemesumannya_.'

"Kau ingin aku segera klimaks di dalam mulutnya? Memenuhi goa hangatmu dan melihatmu menelan semua cairanku? Kau ingin aku merunduk untuk ikut merasakannya dengan mencumbumu, bukan? Oh, Yoongi _darling, how filthy you are_."

' _Bodo, Jim, bodo. Cepatlah keluar dan selesaikan semua ini. Aku mau cheesecakeku._ ' Bohong. Sekalipun dalam hati ia berpikir tentang cheesecakenya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah Jimin berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Yoongi mengulum lagi milik Jimin dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas ke bawah dengan cepat. Berharap Jimin memang peka dengan cara klimaks sekarang juga. Satu tangannya bermain-main dengan bola kembar Jimin, dan tangan pada rambutnya semakin lama semakin mendorong kepalanya ke depan, memaksa ia lagi untuk melahap kejantanan Jimin secara keseluruhan.

" _Shit_! Ghh!" Jimin mulai mengumpat. Berarti ia mendekati klimaks. Dengan mengulangi apa yang ia lakukan tadi, Jimin ikut menggerakkan pinggulnyanya berlawanan, membuat ujung kejantanan Jimin di dalam mulut Yoongi menyapa dinding mulutnya, membuatnya hampir tersedak.

"Ghh… sebegitu tidak tahan ingin kugagahi, hm? Kau sekretaris yang nakal, Min Yoongi. Mungkin kau harus kuhukum terus agar menjadi anak baik."

' _Tolong hentikan, Park Jimin. Hentikan mulut kotormu itu. Berhenti menyiksaku tanpa menyentuhku…_ '

"Ahh… ya… benar begitu, _darling_. Ghhh…" kepala dan pinggul keduanya saling bergerak satu sama lain. Jimin berusaha mencapai puncaknya, Yoongi berusaha membuat ia meraihnya. Dengan sekali hisapan kencang dan penuh juga remasan pada bola kembar Jimin, pemuda rambut orens itu mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut Yoongi.

Namun belum habis semua, ia melepas paksa dan membuat spermanya ikut menyemprot mengenai wajah kekasihnya.

Setelah memastikan cairannya berhenti keluar, Jimin kembali menyodorkan miliknya, kemudian memerintah Yoongi seenaknya. "Hisap ujungnya, Yoongi- _ya_."

'F ck.' Yoongi hanya melakukan apa yang Jimin suruh.

Setelah sekali hisapan, Jimin menarik lagi kejantanannya dan sedikit membungkuk mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya. "Simpan kembali tanganmu. Dan lihat betapa kotornya kau. _So filthy_. Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa sekarang, hm?"

' _Aku sudah gila. Aku sudah gila. Aku gila. Benar-benar gila._ ' Yoongi mengumpat lagi dalam hati. Ia ingin sekali memukul Jimin yang seolah tidak mengerti dirinya. Ia menatap Jimin lagi, menatapnya memohon untuk disentuh. " _Sajangnim_ ~"

"Apa, Yoongi? Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu? Di mana? Di atas atau di bawah? Aku bertanya-tanya apakah lubang _pink_ mu itu sudah basah, _darling_? Seolah menunggu milikku untuk masuk, seolah siap menyambutku kapan saja. Dan milikmu ini…" Jimin menyapa lagi kejantanan Yoongi yang benar-benar tegang. "…yang sudah sangat keras dan ingin sekali ku mainkan. Atau kau juga ingin aku mengulumnya seperti tadi kau melakukannya?"

'F cking hell. _Mulutmu, Jimin, mulutmu. Kotor sekali sumpah_.' Mengabaikan apapun yang mungkin akan terjadi, Yoongi bangkit dan menarik bagian depan baju Jimin, mengaitkan kedua bibir mereka ke dalam ciuman penuh napsu. " _Master sajangnim_ maafkan aku, tapi biarkan aku benar-benar kotor dan nakal malam ini…" bisik Yoongi sambil mendorong Jimin ke ranjang, menaikinya dengan duduk di atas perutnya setelah sebelumnya ia melepas celana _jeans_ beserta dalaman yang ia pakai.

Ia duduk di atas Jimin berusaha membuka _fabric_ bagian atas kekasihnya. Setelah kaus polonya terlepas, Yoongi kemudian mulai memainkan lidahnya di sekitar dada Jimin.

Dan Jimin pun sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Ia membawa tangannya menangkup kedua bokong Yoongi meremasnya, lalu satu jarinya memasuki Yoongi mempersiapkan kekasihnya itu selagi Yoongi sibuk bermain dengan nipplenya dengan wajahnya yang masih masih basah cairan Jimin.

Satu desahan lolos dari mulut Yoongi karena merasakan sesuatu memasuki bagian belakangnya. Ia mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan Jimin, kemudian Jimin mengisyaratkan ia untuk mendekat dan mereka kembali berciuman. Perang lidah, saling memagut dan mengemut, seolah berusaha saling memakan satu sama lain.

Jimin melepas ciumannya dan membawa ciumannya ke pipi Yoongi, menggodanya dengan lidahnya, menjilat cairanna sendiri. Dia bangun menjadi duduk dengan Yoongi di pangkuannya, masih menyusuri pipi ke leher kemudian mendekati telinga Yoongi lagi tanpa berniat membersihkan sisa klimaks pada wajah cantik kekasihnya. Berbisik diselingi sapuan lidah dan gigitan kecil di sana. "Buka kemejamu."

Dan Yoongi hanya menuruti, mereka pun berciuman lagi. Kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Jimin, membawa lebih dekat. Masing-masing lidah saling menggoda, membuat saliva bertumpah ruah keluar mulut mereka.

Tangan-tangan terampil Jimin tak tinggal diam, dia masih mempersiapkan Yoongi di bawah sana. Satu-dua jari sudah masuk dan ia gerakkan secara _zig-zag_ di dalamnya, kemudian dilanjut dengan membuat pola menggunting. Saat dirasa perlu, ia menambah lagi satu jarinya membuat Yoongi mendesah dalam ciumannya, dan menggesek –mempertemukan kedua kejantanan mereka yang tegang di antara keduanya.

" _F ck. Get in already_ , Jimhh…"

Yoongi melepas ciuman mereka hanya untuk mengumpat seperti itu. Ia kemudian merasakan Jimin membawa tubuhnya berbaring dan melebarkan kedua kakinya, menempatkan diri di sana dan agak mengangkat pinggul Yoongi.

Jimin mulai membawa ujung kejantanannya dan berusaha memasukkannya ke lubang favoritnya. " _With my pleasure, my_ Yoongi," sambil berbisik demikian, ia memenuhi kekasihnya dengan sekali hentakan. Kemudian pemuda berambut orens itu membawa Yoongi ke dalam ciuman yang lebih terburu, dengan pinggulnya yang terus bergerak maju-mundur mengisi kekosongan pada tubuh sosok di bawahnya.

" _Happy Valentine's my_ Yoongi _~ Love you_."

"Ahh… hngghh— _Happy_ hh _Valentine's_ … ahh… Jiminhhh."

Sekalipun Yoongi tidak bilang ' _aku juga mencintaimu'_ atau ' _love you too'_ , respon yang diberikan Yoongi akibat pompaannya sudah membuktikan itu semua. Dan di hari tanggal 14 Februari tersebut, begitulah kedua insan yang dimabuk cinta merayakan Hari Kasih Sayang versi mereka, dengan saling mengisi kekosongan yang dimiliki masing-masing melalui menyatunya tubuh juga dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 _Sementara member yang lainnya…_

 _NamJin…_

"Mau tidur di mana malam ini, Tuhaaan?" Jin mulai mengoceh. Ia sudah hampir mati kedinginan di luar. Sekalipun Namjoon tengah memeluknya dan memastikan tidak ada _fans_ yang mengenali mereka, ia tetap saja rasanya ingin pulang dan hanya merayakan _Valentine_ di _dorm_. "Kenapa mereka makin ke sini makin mesum? _Ya_ , Namjoonie, sebagai _leader_ lakukanlah sesuatu!"

"Eh? _Hyung_ kan yang tertua, nasihati mereka _hyung_. Suga _hyung_ mungkin akan mendengarkanmu. Dan Jimin… aku sudah lelah, _hyung_."

"Lalu kita harus apa sekaraaaaang?"

"Melakukan sesuatu untuk membunuh waktu sampai besok pagi~"

"Jangan macam-macam, Namjoonie!"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bermaksud mengajak _hyung_ wisata kuliner, kok. Yuk!"

* * *

 _TaeKook…_

"Ini kita mau ke mana, Taetae?"

"Ke mana saja. Kau bilang hari ini biar aku yang tentukan?"

"Ya tapi kita mau ngapain?"

"Cari makan mungkin enak~"

"Kalau begitu _kajja_!"

* * *

 _Hoseok yang sendirian…_

"Ini kenapa aku malah ke sini?" Hoseok memandang studio latihan BTS kemudian berjalan masuk. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya sambil bersandar pada kaca besar di belakangnya. Untung tadi sebelum pergi ia mempersiapkan membawa laptop.

Setelah menyalakan dan memutar lagu mereka, Hoseok mulai bergerak. Mungkin menari bisa menghabiskan waktu sembari menikmati _Valentine_ dengan kesendirian ini.

(hati-hati mati mas nari sampai pagi.)

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE END**_

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

ASDFGHJKL SAYA NULIS APAAAAAA? Yawla apa ini apa? /istigfar

Ya, pokoknya begitulah. Diri ini harus mengosongkan pikiran di atas agar bisa di _upgrade_ ke yang lebih baik. Duh yak duh. Ini benar-benar lemon _fic_ solo pertama setelah hampir dua tahun yang lalu –di fandom ini. Maapken kalo… ya gitu lah.

Dan kenapa saya tulis _warning_ nya _NSFW_? Karena ya lihatlah, lihatlah apa yang saya tulis. Ini cerita keknya _PWP_ banget yak. Karena itu sekali lagi saya minta maap. Kebanyakan baca ff lemon luar jadi begini. Maapken maapken /sungkem

 _Btw_ , dek, Jims, minta kejutan kan, lu? Nah ini kejutan buat lu. Wkwkwk. Setelah ini gue fokus ke ff _**'If Love is Nearly Life Breaking'**_ lagi yang siyalnya juga gue rencanain ada lemonnya juga. Mate lah gue mate. Semoga lu suka btw.

 _ **Sekian pamit undur diri mo tobat,**_

 _ **Yumi.**_


End file.
